


Goodnight Kisses

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: Crap.“I-I-I um...:” he thought he was having a stroke.  What kind of excuse could he make in this situation?  He was caught red handed.  ‘Oh sorry, I was sleep...walking...kissing...sleep kissing...didn’t mean to wake you!  I’m going to go do a flip off the building now, goodnight!’.  Sleepy eyes blinked dully at him before illuminated with a spark of realization.“Oh, Yuuri, I forgot your goodnight kiss,” his voice was sleepy and sexy but with a hint of playfulness.  Yuuri felt an arm push under his waist and hook his lower back while the other found the back of his head.It crossed his mind that he died in his sleep.





	Goodnight Kisses

Like with most things in his life, Yuuri didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. He could tell you what led up to it, sure, but even going through the steps didn’t help quell his confusion.

It started as an innocent request to push the beds together for no other reason than “It’ll be fun!” and he found it hard to say no to that heart-shaped smile. From there it only escalated. Yuuri didn’t think that Victor would still insist on sleeping naked, though then again the man had never really been ashamed of his body (and why would he?) but they eventually negotiated to at least pants (“But Yuuri, you’ve seen me naked plenty of times.” “This is completely different!”). Though Yuuri kept his distance at first, Victor closed the gap between them until they were lying face to face.

Despite having two beds pushed together, Victor occupied most of Yuuri’s side which would have been enough closeness for the poor shy boy but somewhere between crawling into bed and now Victor had pulled him in close; perhaps muscle memory mistaking Yuuri for Makkachin. 

So there he was, cuddled close to his coach’s bare chest and flustered out of his awkward mind.

“...Victor?...” he whispered

Asleep.

He watched him for a while, taking note of the tiny details that the pictures and cameras never caught. Even though he looked up to the man for years he was still surprised to learn new things about him. He studied his long feathery gray eyelashes, the way his hair fell freely out of place, and especially the way his mouth slightly parted. He watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically, being curled up this close he could breathe in his scent; winter, though there was something warm about it, and if he listened carefully he swore he could even hear the beats of his heart.

Yuuri was suddenly all too aware of the kiss at the Cup of China. It was brief but at the same time, it lasted forever. They never brought it up again but Yuuri couldn’t ignore his curiosity. What it really as soft as he remembered? It wasn’t a thought that was always at the forefront of his mind but he would be lying if he didn’t think about it from time to time. Sometimes there were every opportune moments; faces that got too close, gazes that lingered a second too long, the million times during practice when they were messing around with their pair skate program. Sometimes Yuuri just wanted to lean in and kiss Victor silly. This was one of those times. But...could he do it now? The man was sleeping, after all. Would he mind? Would he get mad? Though ‘Victor’ and ‘mad’ doesn’t really go in the same sentence...

Before he had time to debate the morals and ethics of stealing a kiss from your sleeping idol, Yuuri found himself softly pressing his lips against Victor's. 

It was soft. 

It was warm. 

He might have stayed there forever if he didn’t feel Victor’s lips move against him. His breath hitched and he attempted to retreat, but not before catching the gaze of familiar blue eyes.

Crap.

“I-I-I um...:” he thought he was having a stroke. What kind of excuse could he make in this situation? He was caught red handed. ‘Oh sorry, I was sleep...walking...kissing...sleep kissing...didn’t mean to wake you! I’m going to go do a flip off the building now, goodnight!’. Sleepy eyes blinked dully at him before illuminated with a spark of realization.

“Oh, Yuuri, I forgot your goodnight kiss,” his voice was sleepy and sexy but with a hint of playfulness. Yuuri felt an arm push under his waist and hook his lower back while the other found the back of his head. 

It crossed his mind that he died in his sleep.

Without hesitation, Victor pulled him closer and kissed back harder. It was nothing like the first kiss or any kiss that Yuuri ever had.

It was rough.

It was hot.

It was sloppy with a hint of drowsiness. His head swam with thoughts that quickly vanished when Victor tugged at his hair and felt a hot tongue swipe his lips. Victor licked into Yuuri’s gaping mouth effortlessly. Yuuri moaned into it, relishing the feeling that caught him completely by surprise. It was around this time that he remembered that he was indeed alive and should participate; especially when the one kissing you is the love of your life and it would be rude not to. He shuddered when he felt his bottom lip caught between teeth, pulling him in and beckoning for more. He obliged. 

Yuuri mimicked Victor's actions and kissed back harder, the act rewarded with a whimper that he swallowed hungrily. Victor allowed him to take charge, happy to allow Yuuri to explore his mouth. At long last, all those lessons and practice in seduction had paid off. He loved Yuuri like this. Determined. Confident. Lost in the act. 

If breathing wasn’t an issue, Yuuri probably would’ve continued forever. But his breath, much like his soul, was leaving his body at an alarming rate. He broke the kiss first, taking in lungs full of air but never taking his eyes off Victor who moved back in after a few seconds. The kisses this time were softer, slower. Yuuri melted into them, allowed himself to indulge in the affection that he had craved for so long now. 

With a final lick of Yuuri's lips and a soft kiss, Victor pulled away for the last time and laughed lightly to himself "You taste good, Yuuri". Victor settled back into sleep with Yuuri still in his arms, leaving him blushing like mad and nowhere near tired. Even still, he closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, content with listening to soft breaths and heartbeats lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope you liked it! 
> 
> This fic was made cause I've been thirsty for kisses lately
> 
> I'm not completely happy with how it turned out but I've had this for so long that I felt like I needed to just post it. It's short but I don't always feel that adding more makes it better? Still trying to find the right balance with adding just enough details to paint a picture but not being extra with it. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments always welcomed :D


End file.
